The Nekkid Series #10 - The Luau
by omgiminheat
Summary: Wow, who would have thought I'd get to 10? This one is sort of an anniversary of sorts. The guys will like it... well they should. Who knows. What happens when the DA crew gets wasted?


Disclaimer-duh  
A/N- Wow, who would have thought my little series would hit numero 10? So I'm making it a sort of special nekkid fic. Due to the demand from many guys, there's gonna be some action for them too. And so on. Thanks Chicken (as always, she gives me ideas and I just go with them) and Skoys for the luau idea, and the other brain storming. So anyways, here ya go peeps! Nekkid #10.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Nekkid Series #10 - The Luau  
  
  
  
  
Max sat in Crash at a table with all of her peeps, and looked around in amusement. Crash had finally done a theme night, and seeing everyone in grass skirts and typical "hawaiian" clothing. Max herself was in a grass skirt and a hawaiian print bikini top. The typical coconuts were a little too much for her.  
Logan came over and sat next to her in a grass skirt only. She grinned at his half nakedness.  
"I'm shocked Logan. Only half naked this time?" she asked taking a swig of beer. He grinned.  
"I won't be long. Alec and I are gonna play a drinking game."  
"And..."  
"See if we win, we drink. If we lose, we take off something." she glanced down and smirked.  
"Won't last long will it?"  
"Probably not.  
  
"Hey Logan! Come join us!" Alec called from another table.  
"Have fun." Max told him as he left. Original Cindy came over and sat next to Max.  
"Hey boo." She followed Max's gaze over to the table where the guys were at and grinned.  
"Hope to see your boy wasted and naked?" Max chuckled.  
"I don't hope. But I do know it's gonna happen."  
"Man, yo' boy Alec is fine."   
Max looked at Original in awe.  
"Cindy you feelin okay?"  
"Sure I am boo." Max took Cindy's drink away.  
"I think you need to lay off some of the drinks." Cindy grabbed her drink back and stood.  
"I'm fine boo." And she left to watch the guys play their game.  
Max sighed and stood, following Cindy.  
Alec was at the head of the table, running the whole game, getting a little tispy himself, and Logan was at the other end, waiting his turn. Max couldn't help but grin at Alec and his choice of costume. He'd be naked in no time with that coconut thong of his. She rolled her eyes and continued to watch.  
"Okay boys, who's next?" Alec asked.  
"My turn!" Sketchy called, already wasted.  
"You sure, man?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah! Give it to me already!" Alec handed him a shot and waited for Sketchy to go.  
Sketchy flicked the quarter and missed. Everyone groaned, seeing as how he was down to his... whatever he was wearing.  
Max sighed as his little thong-speedo thing came off. People laughed and sighed at the same time, not really wanting to see him wander around naked.  
"Okay, my turn." Logan called out. He flipped the quarter and made it. People cheered. Alec flipped a quarter and made it also.   
The two went back and forth doing this, waiting to see if the other missed.  
Finally, Logan missed and off went the grass skirt. Max laughed, knowing his somewhat being clothed thing wouldn't last long. Alec, being the last one in, just went ahead and took the thong off and tossed it at some drooling women near by. The place cheered.  
He then came over to Max and looked her over.  
"Max, why don't you, join the game?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
Asha walked over to the two.  
"I'll play. I'm man enough to do it." she said looking over at Max pointedly.  
"Not the only thing thats man enough about you..." Max mumbled.  
"What?" Asha asked?  
"I'm game!" Max said instead.   
They both sat down as another crowd formed. Asha went first and made it, downing the shot. Max went and made the shot also. Asha missed on the next shot and the place laughed at her.  
Within a few moments, Asha was clothless and Max still had her skirt and top intact.   
People started to chant that Max take hers off too.  
"Come on Max," Logan whispered in her ear. "You know you've got it better than her."   
She grinned, knowing he knew that would challenge her.  
"Fine."   
She stood and off the bikini top went. She threw it at Logan as the place went crazy, and the skirt followed.  
When the commotion died down, She took in the surroundings to see what was up. She laughed because Asha was so wasted, she didn't seem to mind that Cindy was hitting on her. Alec was nearby watching.   
Max came over to Alec.   
"Having fun?" she asked, nodding her head towards Cindy.  
"Um, yeah.." he said, trying to hide it. She glanced down.  
"I'm sure you are. Don't knock anything over, ok Alec?" And she walked off.  
  
Max sat back down at her table and drank her beer. She noticed Normal come in and smiled. He looked like he'd seen satan or something. Then one of Crash's regulars, who happened to be a guy, prefering other guys, came over to him and hit on him. Normal's eyes grew wide and he tried to move. But the guy didn't let him go. Instead he dragged him to the back room.  
  
She glanced back over at Original and noticed her interests had moved on from Asha. They were now on Alec, who didn't seem to mind at all. Man, drunk people were funny.  
  
Then Cindy did something that totally shocked Max, and she kissed Alec. Max wanted to go stop her, but decided not to. Stories were good to tell a hungover friend the next morning.   
There was a commotion on the other side of the bar. Logan was dancing in the middle of the room by himself. And Asha decided to follow his lead, but got on the bar and danced too. She accidentally slipped on some liquor spilled on the bar, and fell off, smacking her head on the floor and died.  
  
Max shook her head. How many lives did this chick have? Why couldn't she just die already?  
Alec came over to her in a hurry.  
"Max, you gotta help me! Your friend over there is like a sex freak!"  
"In over your head Alec?" she asked, noticing Cindy was looking for him. "I'm shocked."  
"But, I thought she wouldn't respond. You know, not swinging my way.."  
"She's wasted you motard. Man you men are really stupid.." she mumbled.  
Then Normal came over, half clothed, seeming not to care much about what had happened earlier, and he was, like everyone else, wasted outta his mind.  
  
"Hey there, Alec. You look very, very nice tonight." Alec looked at Normal warily. Then he glanced at Max. He saw Cindy coming towards him too.   
"Bye Max," he mumbled and quickly ran away. Cindy and Normal followed him persistantly.   
Max laughed and looked over to see how Logan was doing. Yep still dancing by himself in the middle of the bar. Alec ran by again. Normal was following  
"But Alec, I just wanna be your friend!" he insisted. Cindy followed behind silently, watching Alec closely.  
Max snorted. She was so glad her memory was so good and she did't get drunk easily. This would be great to tell everyone when they were getting over their hangovers. The looks of horror were too funny. She was gonna have fun tomorrow...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Well? It was a little longer than the others, but I dunno if I added too much of a plot or something. Lemme know, k? And to add.. Island is a whore. (inside joke.) yeah you, Island. You need to stop denying. The first step is admitting. aw you know i luv ya, whore. moohahaa.   
  
A/N 2- input is a good thing. if theres anything anyone would like to see happen in a nekkid fic, lemme know. i caught on people like alec nekkidness and asha beating. ideas are a good thing. basic words are good too. like somone said bus and the missed a bus fic was created. my mind is specail! (intended typo for any uptight people who are whacked). and honestly, im runnin outta ideas. email me at: girls_kick_balls@hotmail.com and if your paranoid like i am and dont wanna input bc its almost stealing and not creative, thats ok too. 


End file.
